


[喵阿尔]小さなことのメモ

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 埃斯蒂尼安想要帮助阿尔菲诺，但他并没弄明白这个孩子究竟在想些什么。
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood, 喵阿尔 - Relationship
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Kudos: 3





	[喵阿尔]小さなことのメモ

**Author's Note:**

> -是补档，首发大约是在2020年7月15号  
> -很清水的暧昧向，是没捅破窗户纸的埃斯蒂尼安和阿尔菲诺

精灵族的确是有着极其优越的面部骨骼架构，埃斯蒂尼安想。哪怕眼前的人还只是个未长成的少年，昏黄的灯光还是极其温柔地描摹着他的脸颊，勾勒出了他侧脸渐渐开始显现出的漂亮线条。

埃斯蒂尼安刚从浴室里出来，看见的就是这样一个穿着深蓝色睡衣倚在床头，正借着台灯微弱的光芒专注读书的阿尔菲诺。他心里霎时间翻腾出许多难以言说的情绪，琐碎又陌生地纠缠在一起，像一堆乱到不行的毛线团。唯有一件事情他不得不承认：正脸看上去还有着鼓鼓的婴儿肥的阿尔菲诺，其实已经是一个有棱角的、逐渐成熟的大人了。

他拿起去淋浴之前就找出来放在床头柜上的恢复药，在阿尔菲诺对面坐下。他周身还围绕着从浴室带出来的蒸腾水汽，这些水雾在龙堡过于寒冷的气温中很快带上了凉意，阿尔菲诺几乎是无意识地缩了一下自己露在被褥外面的脚：

“……埃斯蒂尼安阁下！”

阿尔菲诺的视线终于离开书本，将将要撞在埃斯蒂尼安身上的时候，却又如同一头受惊的鹿一般飞快地移开了：

“您……”

他想说些什么，但最终什么也没说。旅店的灯光昏暗，没人看见他悄然泛红的耳尖。

埃斯蒂尼安顺着他之前的目光低下头查看，待瞥见自己袒露出来的上半身和腰间简单系了结扣的浴巾，他了然的同时不由失笑：

贵族小少爷一定是觉得自己这副打扮有失体面了。

埃斯蒂尼安勉强压下他即将溜出喉咙的笑音，转而慢吞吞地“哼”了一声出来：“抱歉，毕竟我不是莱韦耶勒尔家的小少爷，还有着随身携带睡衣的习惯。”他拧开手中恢复药的玻璃瓶盖子，往掌心倒了一点药水，忽然听见阿尔菲诺有些沮丧地说：“对不起。”

埃斯蒂尼还在疑惑阿尔菲诺为什么突然道歉，小少爷下一句话紧跟着就到了：

“都是因为我太娇贵了，才……”

都是因为我的表达能力太差了。埃斯蒂尼安想，不然这位十一岁就进入萨雷安魔法大学的少年天才怎么会连揶揄话都听不出来？

而现在，少年天才正十分不好意思地低着头，埃斯蒂尼安毫不怀疑，如果自己不制止他的话，他还会继续诚恳地检讨他那并不是错误的“错误”。

娇生惯养能算得上是什么错误呢？埃斯蒂尼安心里很清楚，自己把对于权贵的不满用刻薄的语言投射在阿尔菲诺身上，其实是十分不公平的。但他却也在这时有些意外地发现，自己不论是有意还是无意的话语，似乎总能让这位小少爷记上很久。

“我想你可能误会了一件事情。”埃斯蒂尼安一边说，一边伸手去捉阿尔菲诺还露在被子外面的左脚踝。这个过分亲昵的接触动作实在是太过突然，阿尔菲诺只来得及短促地惊叫了一声，左脚腕就已经牢牢地被埃斯蒂尼安攥在了手里。他看着埃斯蒂尼安，海水一样的蔚蓝眼睛里写满了不可置信，胸腔里则好像瞬间多了一只怀中抱满炸弹的哥布林，正“哥布”“哥布”地一个个点燃了炸弹——他几乎要疑心自己已经双耳失聪，可是却又在这时真真切切地听见埃斯蒂尼安说：

“当我说出一些指责你的话的时候，可能这并不意味着我对你这个人有意见，小少爷。”他并不去看阿尔菲诺的神情，而是低着头，仔细地把手掌中恢复药的药液涂抹在少年因为受伤而略有红肿的脚腕上。他口鼻间呼出的温暖气息很快被龙堡用寒冷的气温过滤，冰晶一样缠绕上阿尔菲诺的脚踝，脚背，和微微蜷缩的脚趾。阿尔菲诺感觉得到自己连脚上的血管都在疯狂跳动，火焰灼烧也就不过如此，但这一切的始作俑者却对此毫无察觉，还在用自己带有粗粝老茧的指腹一寸一寸地抚摸过他脚上过于敏感的皮肤：“你偶尔也要考虑一下这样一种可能性：我针对你，这并不是你的错，而是我太恶劣了。”

或许我本来没有这样敏感的。阿尔菲诺想，只是现在对面坐着的人名字叫作埃斯蒂尼安，于是一切都变得不一样了。他定定地看着埃斯蒂尼安（见鬼，他并不能看清面前这个低着头的人的神情，只能看见他头顶的发旋），目光有很短暂的飘忽，又很快变得坚定，好像要趁着这个难得的埃斯蒂尼安没有穿盔甲的机会，把他外表到内心都看个清楚。

但是他看不清楚。龙堡的天气很冷，埃斯蒂尼安的手掌却热得发烫，阿尔菲诺眷恋这一点温度，便不肯再轻易将脚藏进被子里去：

“您怎么注意到我……”

“啊，你说脚踝受伤吗？”埃斯蒂尼安说，“一早就看到了——走路看起来无碍，但是站立的时候重心都在右脚上，一看就是左脚受伤了吧？”

阿尔菲诺慢慢道：“其实我不是想问这个，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”他很轻地吐出一口气，“我伤得不重，光之战士和伊塞勒都没有发现，您究竟是怎么……”他感觉到心里的哥布林又开始四处扔炸弹了，这让他不得不做出一个吞咽唾液的动作，才能勉强把后面的话继续下去：“您一直很关注我，是不是？”

这个问题大概超出了埃斯蒂尼安的心理预期，他停下给阿尔菲诺涂抹药液的手，半晌，才露出一个既有些困惑，却又有些恍然大悟的复杂神情来：

“这样说的话……的确是这样。”他终于抬起头对上阿尔菲诺探询的目光，“我没有太注意这个——我是说，关注你大概是一件下意识的事情，我不是刻意这样做的。”

阿尔菲诺眼睛形状的走势非常温和，与埃斯蒂尼安犀利又充满攻击性的目光不同，他的眼尾仿佛随时随地都会弯起来，露出一个又自信又温柔的笑。埃斯蒂尼安听见阿尔菲诺说：

“是，我知道。我想也是这样。”

他的声音像一道薄薄的烟雾，如果不用心去听，大概下一瞬就会飘散在这样一个空气冷滞的夜晚里了。埃斯蒂尼安不知道怎么，忽然从这句话里，听出声音的主人那一点小小的失落来。他问：

“你在因为什么而难过？”

药液终于被涂抹完毕，阿尔菲诺试着动了动脚，没有遇见什么阻力，于是他将整只脚都收进被子里：

“我并没有在难过。”他说，“我只是还有很多事情没有想通。”

“我能帮上忙吗？”埃斯蒂尼安问，“毕竟我是从你这个年龄过来的，很多你遇到的困惑，也许我也经历过。”

阿尔菲诺的手掌开始无意识地摩挲手边书本的封皮了。他笑了笑：“谢谢您。但是在这个问题上，目前您大概是帮助不了我的。”

埃斯蒂尼安又问：“我会有能帮到你的那天吗？”

阿尔菲诺温和的视线重新看回埃斯蒂尼安的脸上。精灵族的确是有着极其优越的面部骨骼架构，阿尔菲诺想，谁能想到苍天龙骑藏在盔甲之下的，会是这样一张既成熟又幼稚的，既克制又恣意的，令人无法不为之倾倒的脸呢？

“会的。会有那么一天的。”阿尔菲诺说。

-fin-


End file.
